


Five Years Later

by trenchcoatsandbowlegs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 years since lazarus rising wow, 8.23 spoilers, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 8, deancasiversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatsandbowlegs/pseuds/trenchcoatsandbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know if you noticed,” he began, wary, “but today is September –“<br/>“Eighteenth,” Dean was cut off. “I know, Dean. We have a calendar. Why are you pointing out the date?”</p><p>Or, five years since Dean met Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the title literally says it. This was written for the 5th anniversary of the day Cas pulled Dean out of hell.  
> It's un-beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.  
> Enjoy! :)

“So, Cas,” Dean said slowly, feigning nonchalance. Castiel looked up at Dean from the book he had been reading and lifted an eyebrow. Dean gave a nervous grin and sat down next to Cas on their bed.

“I don’t know if you noticed,” he began, wary, “but today is September –“

“Eighteenth,” Dean was cut off. “I know, Dean. We have a calendar. Why are you pointing out the date?”

Dean was sure he could physically feel his heart plummet into his stomach. Clearly Cas didn’t remember what today was, and of course he didn’t, why would he? Dean should have known better than to think Cas would remember a day such as today. It must have been just another day on the job for Cas, at least five years ago it would have been.

“Oh. Yeah, no, never mind, I was just testing your memory is all. And you remembered the date, so yeah! Good job, man. I guess your human memory doesn’t suck. Okay, yeah, I’ll just leave you to your book, then.” Dean got up from the bed and hastily tried to make his way to the door. He could feel Cas’ eyes on him as he retreated, doing whatever he could to get out of the room _now_ because he feels like such an _idiot_ for having thought Cas would care about this day as much as him.

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice cut him off. He stopped short and pivoted on his foot, turning to face Cas.

“Yes?”

“If your reference to the date has anything to do with today being the anniversary of the day I raised you from perdition, I do remember, you know.”

And Dean’s heart stopped.

“You remember?” Dean mumbled sheepishly. And now it was Cas’ turn to look shocked as he finally put his book down on the bedside table and turned to Dean, standing up.

“Of course I remember. How could I ever forget? Dean, that was the day I met _you._ Do you not know how much of an impact you had on my life? How much of an impact you _still_ have on my life? I didn’t think _you_ remembered, Dean. That’s why I didn’t make any kind of deal out of it. Me saving you from hell may have been commanded by God and I may have just been the first to reach you, but I cannot put into words how happy I am that I met you that day. I wouldn’t change any of it.”

Dean could feel a blush creep onto his cheeks and he cleared his throat.

“Really?”

Cas smiled. “Really, Dean. The past five years have been the best out of my many, no matter the bad that has happened and the things that we’ve gone through together. I have served Heaven for the majority of my life, I have been an obedient soldier the entire time, and yet none of that, nothing compares to being with you, Dean, no matter the cost.”

Castiel stepped towards Dean and kissed him. Dean was standing there, frozen. It wasn’t as though this was the first time they had kissed; far from it, really, but he still couldn’t believe the words that had left the former angel’s mouth. He knew that Cas loved him; he had told him so many times, but hearing it put into those words made his heart clench and if you had asked him, his eyes _definitely_ weren’t watering.

“I love you too, Cas.”

The two stood there together, just breathing each other in, and Dean thought, not for the first time in their 5 years of knowing each other, that he was honestly the luckiest man alive.

 


End file.
